Change of Plans (What If)
Characters Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase Luke Castellan﻿ The Hunters of Artemis Artemis Prologue The boy walked back and forth, nervously glancing at the entrance at times. Around him was a dark room, dimly lit by only the few burning candles placed near where he was standing. He closed his eyes, cursing the stupid soldier he had sent, regretting his choice almost immediately. That idiot must’ve died, he thought, groaning. He walked back towards the wooden chair behind him and sat down, grabbing the notebook and a pen from the desk next to him. He dusted its cover, which was filled with cobwebs and dust, promising to fire whoever was responsible for the hygiene. He drew lines, which soon formed the map of the place that he used to call home. Camp Half-Blood. He chuckled lightly, then started writing down plans below it, in case the soldier he sent failed to kidnap the girl he was after. He was busy drawing lines on the drawing of his, marking the paths of attack, when suddenly the wooden door swung open. Behind it was an exhausted-looking manticore, an unconscious boy slung over his back. The boy’s mouth was half-open, his face filled with bruises and cuts, and his choppy jet black hair swung back and forth as the monster came nearer to his master. The boy’s eyes widened in shock, and his expression immediately turned to anger. He stood up, furious at what his soldier had brought him, a slight fear reflecting in his icy blue eyes. “I told you to bring me the girl!” He yelled, clenching his fist in anger. The manticore purred and bowed in fear, not daring to look at him. “He jumped in time and saved her, Master Luke.”He said in a thick french accent. “He’s too dangerous. I'll kill him myself.” The boy, who the manticore had called Luke coldly ordered, “And you, go get the person responsible for the hygiene.” The monster let out a purr and dropped the boy onto the ground, then walked outside with a look of guilt on his face. Luke drew his sword, and fearfully approached the unconscious boy. “Sorry Percy Jackson, but you have to die.” He smiled, slightly shaking. He pointed his sword at the boy and was about to finish him off, then and there, when a loud voice boomed in the room. “No, don’t kill him.” Luke turned his head and immediately his eyes widened at the sight of the owner of the voice. The 6 metres tall figure groaned, flexing his muscles, and walked towards Luke. “G-General.” Luke bowed. “You should have carried the weight of the sky when I told you to.” The General growled. “Luckily they were fast to find that Artemis girl. Huh, she was too easy to be fooled.” Luke trembled. “M-my apologies, sir. I understand that you couldn’t fight the batt-“ “Enough with all that big talk.” He groaned, stretching his arms. “I-I understand, sir. So how can this… Boy be of use?” Luke said, sheathing his sword. The General chuckled. “Don’t you see, Luke?” He grinned, “this boy is much more powerful than you are as the son of Poseidon. He is more deserving of the place to be Lord Kronos’ vessel. I should have known from the start.” Luke’s eyes widened with rage. “What are you trying to say?” “You, Luke, aren’t going to be Kronos’ vessel. He is.” He said, pointing at Percy. “I served Lord Kronos for years! I deserve to be his vessel!” Luke yelled, furious. “Silence!” The General yelled back. “Don't you dare fight me! And if you try to go back to those idiots at your stupid camp, we will hunt you down.” Luke gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room, enraged, as the General closely examined the unconscious boy on the ground. “And you, Percy Jackson,” He chuckled, “Will be of so much use.” Chapter 1 “Annabeth!” The voice called, followed by the sound of footsteps. The girl, her eyes blurred of tears, grabbed the silver key from the desk next to her and locked the wooden door before her. “Leave me alone!” She yelled, her lips trembling, and ran for her bed, ignoring the banging on the door. She burrowed her face deep into the pillow, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. It's been 5 days, and she hadn't stopped crying. One little word about him, and she'd burst into tears. It was her who should’ve died, she thought. At least, it should have been, if Percy hadn’t jumped and rescued her. She shouldn't have jumped onto the manticore. If only she knew what happened next, the boy she quietly was in love with, falling before her eyes. Chiron, everyone, told her that it was impossible that he survived, that it was too high, but she was somehow convinced he survived. Everyone had forbidden her from going, at least until a prophecy was made. And she decided she wasn’t going to wait. She raced for her closet, grabbing her backpack along the way. She started stuffing all she could grab-some clothes, some pairs of jeans, some food, around 5 drachmas (she didn’t bother counting it), and some mortal cash from her cobweb-covered piggy bank- into the rucksack. She bolted towards the window, snatching her dagger and peeked, opening the drape a little to see nobody around. She sighed in relief and unlocked the door to find a figure blocking her way. “T-Thalia.” Annabeth stammered. “Where do you think you’re going?” The so-called Thalia said, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her electric blue eyes looked straight into Annabeth’s grey. “I-I…” Her mind spun, trying to find a sensible reason. “Trying to go and find Percy huh?” Thalia said, as if she was able to read Annabeth’s mind. Annabeth’s eyes widened, but she nodded weakly. “Well I’m not letting you go.” Thalia said again, hands on her hips. Annabeth sighed, knowing that it was coming, and she didn’t notice the smile forming on Thalia’s face. “Alone.” She finished, grinning. Annabeth’s eyes widened. “What did you say?” “I’m not letting you go, alone.” Thalia smiled. “The hunters and I are going with you. Or at least, two of them. We knew you were going to run away, so they decided to tag along, and I just don't want you to get hurt, so I'm coming. They are err... Worried, because she hadn't contacted them at all. Now where are those two?” She said impatiently. “Sorry! I forgot some stuff back there…” A voice yelled. The two turned around to find two figures running towards them. One, a girl with silky brown hair and black eyes was smiling sheepishly. The other one, with black hair and brown eyes was looking at her, slightly annoyed. “So sorry…” She stated again, biting her lip. “Can we go now?” “Of course.” The other one said, a royal look on her face. “Let’s go then.” Thalia smiled. The girl with the royal look sarcastically coughed. Thalia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Zoe, you’re the lieutenant and all.” Thalia sighed. The Zoe girl smiled proudly and stepped forward. They marched towards the border, filled with determination. Little did they know, grave danger awaited them. Chapter 2 The boy slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He soon found himself inside what seemed like a half-finished room, parts of its wall unpainted. The strong smell of fresh paint entered his nostrils, and he looked around for any windows. Seeing one at the end of the room, he walked towards it, noticing the smoothness of the wooden floor. The window was somewhat clean from any dust, its wooden frame glossy. He opened it and found himself on a mountain he didn’t know, trees and grasses spreading everywhere his sea green eyes looked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the breeze gently blowing his face as he tried to remember what had happened. Images started flashing before him. A familiar girl –Annabeth, he guessed-, jumping onto some weird monster, and then… Himself, jumping to rescue her. He remembered falling so high, frantically trying to grab anything that could. The last thing he remembered was hearing a heartbreaking scream, before the world turned to darkness. He glanced back at the room behind him. There was nothing but the bed he was on, a seemingly new cupboard next to it, and a wardrobe which weirdly, looked old unlike the other furniture in there. Where was he, really? Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. Riptide, was it still with him? He realized that somebody or something had changed his outfit into a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. With no pockets. He immediately freaked out, knowing Riptide wouldn’t appear without it. He rushed towards the wooden cupboard, searching frantically for his pen. And it wasn’t there. The door creaked open. Percy’s eyes widened, and spotting a pair of scissors inside the cupboard, grabbed it and carefully approached the door. He yelled and pointed the sword at the figure before him, who shrieked in surprise and dropped the gold-colored tray in her arms. Percy watched as it fell onto the ground, the white cup on it breaking to pieces and splattering some brown liquid everywhere. The figure, a girl around 15, gazed at Percy. She was tall and slender, her loose dark brown-so dark it was nearly black-hair tucked behind her white, long-sleeved gown that reached her feet. Her chocolate brown eyes matched her light-toned skin perfectly, her red lips full. In short, gorgeous. She looked down and at Percy, and bent down to take the broken pieces. As a so-called gentleman, Percy instinctively bent down. He watched as her long, thin fingers carefully grabbed each piece, putting them back on the tray while he helped her put the broken pieces onto the tray. She let out a deep sigh and got up, smiling. “Sorry…” Percy bit his lip. The girl simply laughed. “No problem.” She replied. “I-I’ll clean the mess later.” Percy knew this was kind of not the right timing, but he really needed to know. “Who are you?” “Well, I should start with my name, shouldn’t I?" She chuckled. "My name’s Vivienne. Vivienne White. I found you lying unconscious on some branch below a cliff. What's your name?" “Percy." He replied. "H-how did I get here?” “Oh, darkness-travel.” She blurted out, immediately realizing her mistake. “I-I’m sorry… You must umm.. Not understand what-“ “N-no, I do.” Percy quickly responded. “I’m guessing you’re a demigod?” “Demititan.” She replied shortly. “Of Phoebe.” Percy slowly grabbed the pair of scissors, which he had put inside his pocket. “N-no!” She quickly added, “I’m not evil!” “How can I be sure of that?” Percy scowled. “I-I… I can’t prove anything to you.” She sighed. Percy bit his lip, his mind trying to decide whether she was worthy of his trust. “Well.. I guess I can trust you.” He finally decided, lowering the scissors. The girl smiled in relief. He pursed his lip. “So.. Did you by any chance… Umm… Stumble upon my-“ “This?” The girl cut him off, grabbing a pen from a pocket in her gown. “I thought this might’ve meant something to you…” “Riptide!” His eyes glinted with joy. Vivienne smiled and handed it to him. “Thanks, Vi.. Uh…” Percy scratched his head. “Vivienne.” The girl chuckled lightly. “Hey Percy, I’ll go grab more tea and some food for you at the kitchen. Wait here.” “Okay.” Percy smiled. The girl glanced at Percy one last time and walked out of the door, gently closing it. Percy smiled and walked towards the window to admire the beautiful view. The girl pursed her lips and grabbed the white phone. She dialed a number and waited. A soft rustle could be heard from the end of the line, and the girl spoke. “He trusts me.” The girl said shortly, waiting for an answer. “Good job, my dear Vivienne.” The voice from the other end chuckled lightly. “Don’t you Vivienne me.” The girl growled. “And if you dare put even one of that rotten fingers of yours on my sister-” The voice laughed. “Oh, Vivienne. You know I’m a man of my words.” The girl hung up on him and closed her eyes, sighing. “Vivienne?” Percy's voice called. “C-coming!” She stammered, quickly grabbing a cup and pouring tea into it, putting it onto the tray. She popped some biscuits hurriedly onto the plate and put it next to the teacup. She let out a sigh and put on another fake smile, lifting the tray, and walked towards the room, her footsteps echoing across the hallway. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Rosalie Kay Adams